game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Storm
Biographical Information Full Name: Asher Storm Alias: ' '''Other Titles: ' 'Culture: '''Stormlands, Mereen, Lys, Braavos '''Allegiances: '''House Sanguineous '''Player: ' Corwin Appearance and Character Asher is a little below average height but very well built and a body marked with countless scars from battles and brawls. He keeps his pink dyed hair (from dealings with Tyrosh) short for practical reasons in battle but it less diligent with his facial hair which is in a perpetual state of stubble. After a recent accident in a tourney he is now sporting a large scar across his nose and cheekbone along with a chunk of his ear missing. When it comes time for battle he can be seen in his well fitted black fullplate, carrying a large shield and a master crafted ball and chain History Born to a woman of little to no worth in the world after a night with a drunken Titus Sanguineous, he was doomed to be born a bastard in a land with no time for people like him. He wasn't even 12 when his more noble family members arranged to have him sent to the Wall. Not wanting to die alone and in the cold he managed to convince one of the kinder house retainers to help him run away with some traveling merchants and a pocket full of silver stags. After this point all contact ceases and Asher's fate remained a mystery until he returned almost 7 years later, just in time to discover that Titus intends to marry... Recent Events X Quotes '''Quotes By "They say blood is thicker than water and that family matters. I'll believe it when I fucking see it...the only family that matters is who's cunt you came out of." - A bitter and drunken Asher Quotes About "You actually came back and thought gold was going to buy you Titus' favor? It will probably do as much for you gaining your legitmacy as your flirting with Titus' future wife." - Aegon Velaryon "You've got a forked path ahead of you, a difficult path towards success, or the easy path. Don't waste your time with a bottle, or your bitterness, no-one will give you what you want, you need to take it!" - Raaf Heimdell "I see in his meteoric rise from Bastard to Legitimate Lord who may never inherit, he has taken my advice to heart, every man for himself. A short sighted view when taken literally." - Raaf Heimdell "You cling to your title of bastard. You heft it like a banner an use it to fuel the bitterness you seem to believe you must posses against Titus. Were you to loose your grip, you might find the home you crave is not withheld by your father, but by yourself." - Aegon Velaryon "You could be great, you know. All you need to do is help mend rifts, not break new ones open." - Aelinor Sanguineous "A stupid bastard more interested in his, 'blade' than what's best for his life." - Rylo Drallion "My husband seems to trust him even if he is a bastard I sense Raaf sees a piece of himself in Asher" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell I haven't seen your style in a many years child. It is savage and brutal yet refined and beautiful. By the old gods it reminds me of mine - Kader Cairn after the grand melee "I just realized i'm your uncle now. I'm not sure how to process that." - Tor Pellinore "This man be of vast knowledge, yet also of melancholy." - Varro Varan Lyriq Conversations Marion: "Does your Father always treat you so poorly...?" Asher: "It's Titus. That's how he is." Marion: "Truly, you don't deserve that." Asher: "I'm a bastard..." Marion: "You're still a person, aren't you?" - Marion Blacktyde, showing some rare sympathy. "I have enjoyed our conversations which I find becoming more common, even if I do start to feel my age.Some times it is like looking in to a pond and talking to a younger version of myself" - Kader Cairn on conversations with Asher Family *Titus Sanguineous - Father *Aelinore Sanguineous - Aunt *Tor Pellinore - Uncle-in-Law *Percival - Nephew *Brielle - Niece *Orion - Nephew *Viviane - Niece *Caelia - Niece Category:Signature Characters Category:Characters